NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III
NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. The event was produced by WWE for its NXT brand and streamed live on the WWE Network. Event summary Johnny Gargano vs Andrade "Cien" Almas The new-and-improved Andrade “Cien” Almas put a damper on what was supposed to be the revival of Johnny Wrestling, after an assist from Zelina Vega put the heralded luchador over the top. This was an important bout for both Almas and Gargano, as both Superstars were counting on TakeOver: Brooklyn III to transform their past misfortunes into newfound success. However, it was Almas who walked out of Brooklyn with a much-needed boost of momentum, while Gargano is left contemplating his next move. Almas and Gargano showed why they are two of the most heralded in-ring technicians in the world during the early goings of this contest as they put on a wrestling clinic. The mat-wrestling exhibition quickly turned into a chop-off with both competitors channeling their inner Ric Flair by delivering vicious chops across the chest. Gargano’s trademark energized attack that was so popular during his #DIY days was on full display in his singles TakeOver debut. But, for every Gargano kick or dive through the ropes, Almas responded with his own incredible arsenal of high-impact maneuvers. Almas appeared to have victory on numerous occasions, only to have the resilient Gargano kick out at the count of two. Johnny Wrestling fought back, at one-point rallying behind the roar of the Brooklyn crowd. Gargano seemed primed for victory when Vega suddenly threw a #DIY T-shirt into his arms. As Gargano looked confused at the white-and-blue garment, Almas pounced with a dropkick, followed by his trademark hammerlock DDT for the win. The loss is a tough blow for Gargano, who needed this to be a distraction of sorts from the wounds suffered at the hands of Tommaso Ciampa at TakeOver: Chicago, only to have it become a painful reminder. As for Almas, he is quickly living up to the hype that followed him to NXT thanks to the guidance from his new business manager Zelina Vega. With the fiery Vega in his corner, it seems the sky’s the limit for Almas. The Authors of Pain vs SAnitY SAnitY closed the book on The Authors of Pain’s NXT Tag Team Titlereign with an impressive victory in front of a frenzied NXT Universe in Brooklyn. Akam & Rezar’s reign atop NXT’s tag team division has been highlighted by destruction, devastation and, well, pain. But at TakeOver: Brooklyn IIIthe titleholders met their match in Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young who managed to match The Authors’ penchant for pain. This gigantic showdown appeared to have all the makings of a power vs. power matchup as Akam & Rezar rushed the ring, sending their challengers from the squared-circle before the bell even rang. The Authors of Pain controlled the contest early on before they were thrown a curveball by SAnitY. With Killian Dain waiting to get tagged into the contest, SAnitY’s leader, Eric Young, instead stepped onto the apron and received the tag from Wolfe. The move, although unorthodox, was legal since Dain had yet to be officially tagged into the contest. SAnitY pulled out all the stops in this chaotic bout. Nikki Cross and Dain both got in on the “fun” with the crazed Cross leaping into the arms of Akam. After The Author of Pain caught Cross, Dain followed with a massive crossbody that sent both Cross and Akam through a table. Back inside the ring, Wolfe and Young combined to topple Rezar and pick up the victory en route to becoming the new NXT Tag Team Champions. As if this clash of monsters didn’t provide enough carnage for the Brooklyn crowd, recent NXT newcomers Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly added to the mayhem by invading the ring to lay a beatdown on the new NXT Tag Team Champions as well as the fallen Authors of Pain. What does this surprise assault mean for NXT’s tag team division? And with SAnitY now holding the NXT Tag Team Championship, what insanity will follow? Asuka vs Ember Moon Asuka’s historic reign over NXT’s women’s division …. remains intact. The Empress of Tomorrow prevailed over Ember Moon in arguably her greatest challenge to date. Moon looked like she was shot out of a cannon with a lightning-quick start against the undefeated Asuka. However, after withstanding Moon’s initial onslaught, Asuka would pounce before taking control of the bout. The titleholder slowed the pace of the match as she bent Moon’s arm like a pretzel. Asuka’s methodical attack would only hold for so long though, as this championship contest eventually turned into an all-out slugfest. Both champion and challenger took turns unleashing high-impact maneuvers to the delight of the NXT Universe. Moon would gain the advantage as she climbed the tope rope and hit her Eclipse finishing maneuver. The crowd erupted in anticipation of a three-count, only to watch in shock as The Empress of Tomorrow kicked out at two! Moon climbed back to the top rope, but Asuka pulled the referee in front of her. Instead, Moon soared over the referee, hitting the titleholder with a crossbody. The NXT Women’s Champion reversed the move into a pin attempt, but before the referee counted to three he noticed Asuka was holding Moon’s tights. This dramatic championship showdown reached an absolute frenzied pace as the NXT Universe could feel the end was near for one of these competitors. After escaping another near-fall, Asuka caught her challenger in the Asuka Lock. Moon fought with all her might, but had to tap out as the submission maneuver became overwhelming. In what is becoming NXT: TakeOver’s version of “Groundhog Day,” the NXT Universe will once again wake up Sunday morning with Asuka as its NXT Women’s Champion and the question of who is worthy of challenging her. Results * Singles match: Andrade Almas (with Zelina Vega) defeated Johnny Gargano * Tag team match for the NXT Tag Team Championship: Sanity (Alexander Wolfe and Eric Young) (with Killian Dain and Nikki Cross) defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) © (with Paul Ellering) * Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: Asuka © defeated Ember Moon by submission Other on-screen talent * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso & Lita Image gallery 025_NXT_08192017ej_3368--304d0576a44e006242226f588528327f.jpg 026_NXT_08192017ej_3416--9f4b817203e648f0d9836b0508dd948d.jpg 027_NXT_08192017hm_3897--eaf453b4e6db7492a02c407e52f594ce.jpg 028_NXT_08192017rf_1096--0e0a2b5715d99ae7ffbfd1fcdbec249e.jpg 029_NXT_08192017ej_3482--3bd28d4f9f893d7e01af55fa99811af4.jpg 030_NXT_08192017hm_4015--5486fdd994c6ee5a91a4921b41791b72.jpg 031_NXT_08192017ej_3678--405bef183c7da4d6eb5b47a8ff998f47.jpg 032_NXT_08192017rf_1189--5eac6619cfc0b6673aba279d7dd5d98b.jpg Media Category:2017 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Zelina Vega Category:Nikki Cross Category:Asuka Category:Ember Moon Category:Charly Caruso Category:Lita